<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 3 by sheendav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641483">The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav'>sheendav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes from the South Downs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Healing, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has an unfortunate accident in the kitchen that throws him into a panic... fortunately... Angels are excellent at healing and caretaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes from the South Downs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW//blood and a cut</p><p>Crowley does hurt himself while chopping veggies in this story... so if that makes you squeamish focus on the second half. </p><p>A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3- Wednesday: Crowley's flat   </p><p>"FUCK. FUCK. SHIT. FUCKING. SHIT. FUCK. FUCK!" </p><p>"Crowley!  Crowley what's happened?!?  Oh… oh my dear… here let me see?" </p><p>Quite a bit of blood is trickling down the Demon's hand, down his arm and dripping onto the floor as he clutches his other hand around the wound on his finger… he's too shocked and distracted to do anything about it other than curse in pain. </p><p>Crowley has been trying to improve his cooking skills over the last few months.  He's always been quite spectacular at ordering food, picking up food, delivering food, and securing reservations for food at countless restaurants… and he always takes a tremendous amount of joy in watching the Angel eat and enjoy all sorts of delectable cuisine.  And… he had a lightbulb moment about six months ago when it occurred to him that if he was the one doing the actual cooking, he would be even more directly responsible for the Angel's pleasure in the eating of food. So, he's been teaching himself to cook, and cook things the Angel will like.   </p><p>He started by mastering the slow cooker, which looked impressive, but mostly involved him tossing things into it and letting the food heat into something that smelled and tasted nice.  Despite the lack of effort on Crowley's part, the Angel always acts as though the Demon has hung the stars when he serves these meals (well... he kind of did... but that's beside the point...). In the last few weeks, the Demon has taken to creating more complex dishes requiring greater technique and precision. </p><p>Dinner the night before was a glorious success even though it had been fairly simple… a seafood pasta that Aziraphale had rolled his eyes over in pure joy.  The Angel made a sound when he bit into the accompanying garlic bread that had sent Crowley's heart soaring. </p><p>So, on the wings of that previous experience (so to speak), he decided to make breakfast as well, and it was going to be part of his plan of what to ask the Angel for in the way of touch for Day 3 of the grand 'asking for things' experiment.  He was going to ask if he could feed Aziraphale breakfast. </p><p>The Demon had the dough and the egg mixture ready for blueberry muffins and some mini vegetable quiches… both of which he planned to feed the Angel by hand.  But then, in the middle of dicing a bell pepper, distracted with images of the incredible afternoon and evening they'd shared in Crowley's bed yesterday… he'd taken a firm deep slice into his finger. </p><p>And so... here he is... heart thundering and finger bleeding, all in the name of earning the Angel's adoration for another meal time. The pain is deep and he finds his very human brain in the body he occupies panicking over the cut, to the point where he can't even think to try and heal the wound himself. </p><p>Fortunately, the Angel is there, gently moving him onto one of the barstools at his kitchen island.</p><p>"Oh goodness Crowley… I'm so sorry… here may I please see it?" </p><p>Crowley is still stunned over what happened and simply nods as he moves both hands towards the Angel for help, feeling a slight fear in the haze of pain that he doesn't want to get any blood on the Angel's white pajamas. </p><p>"Dear… I know it hurts and you're trying to stop the bleeding… you've done such a good job of that.  I need to hold it and see it so I can try to heal it, is that alright?"</p><p>The Demon realizes that his uninjured hand is gripping the finger tightly, and that he is trembling and for some reason still can't find his words beyond the curses from earlier. But he sees the Angel's eyes... and those eyes are so kind and good… a harbor in any storm… so he focuses on those eyes as Aziraphale takes his trembling injured hand into his own. </p><p>There is a swirl of amber celestial light, a warmth that starts in Crowley's fingertips and spreads across his body… stopping his panicked trembling as it goes.  The pain subsides, and the fog clears, and when he looks down, the blood is gone and the cut is healed save for a faint line. </p><p>"There we are my dear.  Oh… there's still a scar I'm afraid… not sure I can do too terribly much about that… but perhaps the humans have some remedies we can try on these corporations of ours, yes?" </p><p>"Angel." </p><p>It's all the Demon can say… the words still haven't come back… the fear is gone, replaced by gratitude and awe.  He's never been healed by divine energy before, and feels deeply overwhelmed.  Aziraphale seems to pick up on it, having had many experiences of this kind as a healer. </p><p>"Oh my darling it's alright.  It could happen to anyone… I'm just glad I have the power to help you avoid the emergency room!" </p><p>The Angel is doing something Crowley often does when Aziraphale is coming out of a bout of anxiousness… he's trying to joke and act like what has just happened isn't a big deal.  But Crowley still feels shaken… even though he knows everything will be ok… and something about this moment helps the Demon to better understand what Aziraphale feels like when the Angel is panicking... more than just about anything else the Demon has experienced in his very long life. </p><p>"Thank you, Angel.  I'm sorry…"</p><p>The Angel gives him his most tender smile and gently brushes his thumb across the Demon's cheek. </p><p>"Don't be sorry love. It's alright… I promise you it is." </p><p>Crowley still feels antsy, and a thought enters his mind and won't leave... so he speaks it into being... </p><p>"Angel… for my 'asking for touch' thing today… will you hold me a moment please?" </p><p>"Oh Crowley… I'll hold you until you decide to let go." </p><p>The Demon lets out a dry laugh in response, "Well then get ready for your back to get sore from sitting on that barstool for at least an hour while you hug me." </p><p>The Angel laughs sweetly, "Oh my… well… then can we move to the couch or perhaps back to bed?" </p><p>Crowley nods and the two celestials walk, Aziraphale's arm around Crowley's thin waist to steady him, to the couch that now exists in front of the enormous television.  The Angel finds a marathon of an old season of a terrible scandalous dating show on an island that Crowley loves, lays down length-wise on the couch and lets Crowley slip in between his legs and circle his arms around his plush middle.</p><p>"There we are dear."</p><p>"Angel you hate this show… you…"</p><p>"I can open my mind to new experiences dear… besides, I am somewhat curious to see what humans are looking for in potential mates these days…" </p><p>"But, the kitchen… I need to clean up the…"</p><p>"Already done my love." </p><p>"But, breakfast… you must be…" </p><p>"You can't see, because you are currently using my belly for a pillow, but I am already using this lovely little application you set up on your mobile telephone to order us pastries and coffee from the café down the street." </p><p>"Angel…"</p><p>"You wanted a hug until you were ready to let go and that is what you shall have my dearest heart." </p><p>Crowley squeezes Aziraphale tightly, nose nuzzling into the divine belly-pillow of his dreams, and the Angel hugs him back with the arm that isn't busy ordering food.    </p><p>This isn't how the morning was supposed to go… and yet Crowley feels nothing but gratitude in this moment.  Half a day ago they were joined together in pure passion, and now the Demon feels as though he is melting into the body below him in pure comfort. </p><p>This.  This here and now is the very definition of what he has always wanted.</p><p>To care for the Angel and the Angel to care for him.</p><p>This.  This forever and ever. </p><p>He'll never know how he got so lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>